Rut
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: Gohaan's having his first rut, and his parents seek.... 'expert help. When Gohan denises such help, what is a prince to do?


Katwings: This is kinda related in some eerie way to Goten's war, except Goten isn't born in this story, Gohan's morals are dorky and strong, and we get to encounter Piccolo.... in a very strange mood... . Happiness is a warm lap with someone sitting in it. Piccolo merged with Kami, and Radditz wasn't killed. What can I say? I have a thing for Radditz.

Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goku sat at the dinner table, they had to talk, it was very important they did so. Gohan was of age, and soon, he'd have to make a claim, or suffer the consequences of Sayain hormones. Goku and Chi-Chi had a secret they could now and only now tell Gohan. They also had a plan to stake a claim on a poor unsuspecting person.

"Gohan, Sweetie, We have to tell you something." Chi-Chi sighed. "You are not my son."

"What?" Gohan didn't understand, there he was 16, and still not being in the understanding of emotions.

"You are, however mine. It seems that I was the pregnant one... and well Nappa was in a rut, and he had a full head of hair, and I couldn't..." Goku blushed.

"Nappa raped your daddy, and Daddy had you, because he is a Sayain, he can have babies." Chi-Chi explained.

"So I'm a full Sayain?" Gohan said.

"Nappa had hair..." Goku said.

"So I guess the reason I grew my tail back was becauseI'm going into Sayain puberty?" Gohan asked. "Shouldn't Vegeta be here, he is however the only one still living who remembers."

"Well, see, honey, this may sound odd, but you need to go find him and have it explained to you, it'll be awkward, but once you tell Vegeta you're full-blooded, he'll explode, and give you the talk I obviously can't..." Chi-Chi smiled. "Tell him you're a carrier, then he'll be happy to see you."

"Happy? Vegeta? You got to be kidding me! The closest I've seen Vegeta to happy was when he was hyped up on Anti-Depressants and Coffee." Gohan said

"Just sneak it into the conversation, don't make it obvious." Goku sighed.

"Can't I just ask Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Goku laughed. "Go right ahead! Please do!" Goku sobered. "Though he may reffer you to Vegeta."

"I'll give Piccolo a try." Gohan decided.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gohan was smiling as he flew towards Piccolo's Ki, he had a pleasant feeling about him, and his tail seemed to generate happiness wherever he went. Whether or not he realized it, he was going into his first Rut, and it'd be the strongest, or close to it, of his life. Gohan's tail emited pheromones that alerted all, no matter who's species, that he was ready for it, and he was of age.

Gohan landed next to Piccolo, and Sat in Indian Style like Piccolo was, mirroring him.

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked rather surprisedly.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked, intently watching Piccolo's chest as he breathed.

Gohan had never felt the urge to touch someone else like he had the urge right then. Gohan didn't, but he noticed Piccolo's breath hitch considerably, and Piccolo become more tense.

"You're in... a rut?" Piccolo's voice was hoarse and deep, as if he was trying to restrain himself from something.

"That's what I'm here about, I don't know what's going on!" Gohan sighed. "Will you explain?"

Piccolo wasn't sure what Gohan was asking for exactly, but decided his safest bet was to get Gohan as far from himself as need be, since Piccolo had a sudden strong urge to tear off those clothes, and pound him into the ground.

"G.. Go see Vegeta!! Get out of here! Right now!" Piccolo growled lowly.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Ask Vegeta! Leave now or I will not be able to be held responsible for my actions." Piccolo hissed through his teeth.

"Are you-"

"GO!"

Gohan sped out of there like no one business. Gohan wanted to stay, to help the ailing man, make him feel better, he looked so sick when he left him!

OOOOOOOOO

Vegeta sat sweating out in the midday sun, physically having to hold himself down from Training. Vegeta was... in heat, severely, and training was very arousing for a Sayain, and it was killing him horribly. He had to get rid of this bloodlust, this thirst to Fuck someone senseless. The slosest was Yamcha, and that was only if he had to.

Vegeta and Yamcha had been civil to eachother after Yamcha tried to... well that's another story... It'll be coming out soon. Gohan sat next to Vegeta, who didn't notice his presence.

"Vegeta?" Gohan asked quietly.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta sat up in shock, he hadn't thought he'd let someone get this close.

By the time Vegeta smelled the rut on the boy, Gohan was under him, pinned down and missing his pants. Vegeta stoppedm realizing what he was doing. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't. It was not his time.

"Vegeta, I'm in a rut, and no one whill tell me what the heck is going on, Dad said it was time to stake a claim, butI dunno what that means. You're really the only one who can tell me, considering my dad's affair, making me a full Sayain... Mom can't even touch the subject." Gohan blushed.

"Simple, you need to have a mate, in Human terms it's like marriage, accept a million times more meaningful. You're in a rut, that means you're ready to get a mate. To get a mate, you need to be mentally in touch with them, you need to have a physical relationship with them, and have sex regularly. The mate can be male, female, anything works really, as long as it isn't inanimate, that is. You're tail is back due to it being very useful when pleasing a mate, it is also the most... attractive thing for a Sayain to have." Vegeta had to control himself, he was doing fine, just a little moe and gohan will be out of his hair for a while. " Claims are what you do to a mate to prove their yours and no one else can have them. Claiming is done by breaking the skin on this part of the neck." Vegeta pointed to the junction between the neck and shoulder. "Who did he have an affair with?"

"Nappa when he had hair." Gohan said. "But I got my dad's genes mostly, and he says I'm a... Carrier?" Gohan was confused, and found himself even more confused when Vegeta's eyes went wide open, and there was a real genuine smile on his face.

"Are... Are you serious? You're really a... a Carrier?" Vegeta's voice was more hapy than every before.

"'Course, does that mean I can carry babies?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, it does." Vegeta's smile was kept there. "Goha, I believe I've found a solution to both of our problems..."

"Really? That's great!" Gohan's smile was ear to ear. "What do I have to do?"

"Let me claim you." Vegeta stood, and walked to Gohan, kneeling over Gohan's lap, strattling his bottom half. "Let me make you mine forever."

"B-But Vegeta!! You're older than my dad! We're both... guys! We're both-"

"We're both Sayains, Gohan, and I'm just about 24 in Saysin terms. We age slower than Humans since our year has 450 days instead of 365, and only every two years does it count really. For Sayains it's fine for to males, and don't worry, I won't get you pregnant for a while. So just agree, and I can show you what Sayain life is like when you're mate is the prince." Vegeta's breath tickled Gohan's neck as his lips brushed the claiming spot. "Please, you have to."

"I... I-"

"Why else would your parents send you to me? They knew what time of year it was for me, and the fact we're both on a rut or a heat, it isn't coincidence, on Vejita-Sei, that meant something." Vegeta's tongue snaked it's way out of his lips, and darted to touch Gohan's soft smooth skin. "I don't beg for anyone, Gohan, but I'll beg if I have to."

"No!" Gohan pushed Vegeta away. "No! I cannot accept that! That is not right! Your the Prince, I'm not even classified! I... I can't! It goes against everything I've ever known! It's just not right! I could never do that with you, Piccolo stands a higher chance!"

"Gohan, if it takes me a year, I'll still be trying. I'm not giving up. Not when you're value is so high." Vegeta said, looking straight into Gohans eyes.

"Values?" Gohan asked.

"Things that make you worth my life. Your personality, your use of energy, your mind, your looks are in there somewhere, and your ability to carry is on the list somewhere. I'll be around." Vegeta stood and walked away.

Gohan saw him walk away, and curse vegeta, and his tail for making him so damn aroused by all of that. Vegeta couldn't possibly want to mate with him! Vegeta was the Prince! Vegeta must've been joking, if he was even able to. This must've been a huge preactical joke! One way to find out, he'd have to call really long distance, like south woods distance, but hey, he would learn a little more about Vegeta, and what he was like.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Piccoloooooooo!!" Gohan asked, almost sing-songish.

"Please, don't come near me." Piccolo whimpered, curled into a ball, laying on the ground motionlessly.

Gohan looked at the defeated man, and instantly knew he had done this horrible act to such a huge part of his life.

"Piccolo! What's wrong?!" Gohan kneeled next to the namek, and Piccolo shuddered at his presence.

"Gohan, you are in a rut, and so am I, get out of here before I rape you." Piccolo put it simply, cruelly, and painfully blunt. "You... don't belong with me." Piccolo hugged his knee's tighter to his chest. "Please, I'm really begging now, leave, I don't want to hurt you."

"Piccolo... I can't just leave you like this!" Gohan whined softly.

"And I suppose you want to help?" Piccolo more named the consequence rather than asked. "Please..."

"There are other things, Piccolo, like stuff to make it go away for a while without having to mate to someone." Gohan said. "It feels eqaully, if not more, satisfying."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The only thing Piccolo could manage to think about other than sex was Gohan, and that wasn't good.

"Please, let me show you." Gohan put a hand on Piccolo's hip, and slowly and calmly, he made Piccolo lay on his back. Gohan strattled Piccolo's hips, and Piccolo groaned as their bodies touched for the first time. Gohan leaned down, and brushed his lips seductively into Piccolo's, who groaned in protest as Gohan pulled away. "Lessons, Piccolo, we go in steps." Gohan chuckled, Piccolo had said that many a time when Gohan was inpatient with his training. Gohan reached under himself, and stroked Piccolo through his pants.

Gohan used his tail like a master, slipping it under clothes and carressing things he couldn't reach at the time being. Piccolo was slowly going under the sedative we know as Gohan, and Gohan was loving the submission. Piccolo hissed through his teeth at the new sensation. Piccolo thrust up to get more, but Gohan pulled away, as a Ki approached. It wasn't just anyone's Ki, but Vegeta's.

When Vegeta landed, he was growling harshly, and glaring shards of glass and daggers at Piccolo. Piccolo sneered back, and Gohan looked at him expectantly.

"No." Vegeta growled, picked the boy up by the tail, Gohan going limp, and carrying him back home, where he'd treat Gohan right.

Vegeta flew far away, leaving a stunned and aroused Piccolo out of distance. Gohan learned what he needed and tha was enough, all he could take. Piccolo wanted him, and that meant alot to Gohan, it meant that Piccolo cared, and he knew he cared back. Vegeta also cared, sort of, in a possesive, controlling kind of way.

"You never let me have fun!" Gohan whined.

"You're mine, not his." Vegeta hissed. "And I'll make sure you don't forget it, believe me."


End file.
